the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Time Out (magazine)
Time Out is a British travel magazine published by Time Out Group. Time Out started its publication in 1968 and has expanded its editorial recommendations to 108 cities worldwide. In 2012, the magazine became a free publication with a weekly readership of over 307,000. Time Out s global market presence includes partnerships with Nokia and mobile apps for iOS and Android operating systems. It was the recipient of the International Consumer Magazine of the Year award in both 2010 and 2011 and the renamed International Consumer Media Brand of the Year in 2013 and 2014. History Time Out was first published in 1968 as a London listings magazine by Tony Elliott, who used birthday money to produce a one-sheet pamphlet. , with Bob Harris as co-editor.Old Grey Whistle Test DVD Vol 3; Bob Harris speaking before Track 3 The first product was titled "Where It's At", before being inspired by Dave Brubeck's album Time Out. Time Out began as an alternative magazine alongside other members of the underground press in the UK, but by 1980 it had abandoned its original collective decision-making structure and its commitment to equal pay for all its workers, leading to a strike and the foundation of a competing magazine, City Limits, by former staffers. By now its former radicalism has all but vanished.Phillips, A. (2007). "The Alternative Press". In K. Coyer, T. Dowmunt & A. Fountain (eds.), The Alternative Media Handbook (p. 54). London; New York: Routledge. As one example of its early editorial stance, in 1976 London's Time Out published the names of 60 purported CIA agents stationed in England. Early issues had a print run of around 5,000 and would evolve to a weekly circulation of 110,000 as it shed its radical roots. http://www.marketingweek.co.uk/item/58896/259/263/3 Reynolds, John, "Moving Beyond its City Limits", Marketing Week, 6 December 2007. The flavour of the magazine was almost wholly the responsibility of its designer, Pearce Marchbank. Marchbank was invited by Tony Elliott to join the embryonic Time Out in 1971. Turning it into a weekly, he produced its classic logo, and established its strong identity and its editorial structure—all still used world-wide to this day. He also conceived and designed the first of the Time Out guide books. ... He continued to design for Time Out for many years. Each week, his powerful, witty Time Out covers became an essential part of London life. Elliott launched Time Out New York (TONY), his North American magazine debut, in 1995. The magazine procured young and upcoming talent to provide cultural reviews for young New Yorkers at the time. The success of TONY led to the introduction of Time Out New York Kids, a quarterly magazine aimed at families. The expansion continued with Elliott licensing the Time Out brand worldwide spreading the magazine to 39 cities including Istanbul, Dubai, Beijing, Hong Kong and Lisbon. Additional Time Out products included travel magazines, city guides, and books. In 2010, Time Out became the official publisher of travel guides and tourist books for the London 2012 Olympic and Paralympic Games. Time Out s need to expand to digital platforms led to Elliott, sole owner of the group until November 2010, to sell half of Time Out London and 66 percent of TONY to private equity group Oakley Capital, valuing the company at £20million. The group, founded by Peter Dubens, was owned by Tony Elliott and Oakley Capital until 2016, the agreement provided capital for investment to expand the brand. Time Out has subsequently launched websites for an additional 33 cities including Delhi, Washington D.C., Boston, Manchester and Bristol.when it was listed on London's AIM stock exchange. In June 2016, Time Out Group underwent an IPO and is listed on London's AIM stock exchange. City editions ''Time Out London'' The London edition of Time Out became a free magazine in September 2012. Time Out s London magazine was hand distributed at central London stations, and received its first official ABC Certificate for October 2012 showing distribution of over 305,000 copies per week which was the largest distribution in the history of the brand. This strategy increased revenue by 80 percent with continued upsurge. Time Out has also invited a number of guest columnists to write for the magazine. The columnist as of 2014 was Giles Coren. ''Time Out New York'' In April 2015, Time Out switched its New York magazine to the free distribution model to increase the reader base and grow brand awareness. This transition doubled circulation by increasing its Web audience, estimated around 3.5 million unique visitors a month. Time Out increased its weekly magazine circulation to over 305,000 copies complementing millions of digital users of Time Out New York. Free magazines are distributed at bars, restaurants, gyms, subway stations, and theaters and the web content separate from the magazine is free. In addition, a subscription service is offered to those that prefer the magazine to be physically delivered and paid subscribers have access to a digital edition of the magazine. ''Time Out New York Kids'' In 1996, following the launch of TONY magazine, Time Out New York Kids was launched as a paid-for quarterly title available via subscription and news stand with a circulation of 55,000. ''Time Out Tel Aviv'' Time Out Tel Aviv (in Hebrew) is sold once a week, covering the Tel Aviv, Israel, area. Additional ventures In addition to magazines and travel books and websites, Time Out started opening branded food halls in 2014, starting with the Time Out Market Lisboa in Lisbon, Portugal. References External links * [http://www.timeout.com/ Time Out Global Homepage] * Out to cut about 40 staff in UK and US" * [http://www.timeoutdubai.com/ Time Out Time Out Dubai] * [http://www.timeoutabudhabi.com/ Time Out Time Out Abu Dhabi] * Out'' Time Out Bahrain * [http://www.timeoutdoha.com/ Time Out Time Out Doha] Category:General articles